


Safe in the Dark

by lb4



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, getting ahead of myself here, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lb4/pseuds/lb4
Summary: Being a Captain comes with a great weight of responsibility - one which you try and help the captain soothe.





	Safe in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the fact there's only been one episode with Lorca, I decided to write this because I'm super excited for his character!  
> Enjoy. Feedback appreciated.  
> You can find me on tumblr as anotherstartrekimagineblog

After a long and arduous day onboard the ship, it would be a simple delight to just sit back, relax and sort through your thoughts on the events of the day.

Nothing interesting had happened onboard the Discovery lately - the Battle at the Binary Stars having passed 3 months previous. For this respite you were thankful.

Despite this inactivity, your Captain and lover, Gabriel, sat across from you on the couch in the dimmed lights of your quarters, the stress radiating off him. His uniform is still pristine, and usually, it would bring out the most radiant depths and hues in his eyes. Now, they’re stormy and hidden behind furrowed brows that show off every line in the man’s face.

You’ve always known him to be self-assured, confident in his abilities, and at times even a tad arrogant - after all, he is an experienced military tactician - however, the heavy losses have been praying on his mind, and his need to win the war has been building with every day.

“It has to end, sooner rather than later.” He lets out a sigh and looks over to you. “I know what they say about me, but it’s not true, you know it’s not true.” He pleads, both with his eyes and his voice.

And you do. You know him better than anyone else on the ship. No one else gets him between the sheets in the throes of passion, and no one gets to see him fall apart under the weight of his responsibility and reputation either.

“I know, Gabriel.” You decide to join him, sitting beside him, and the simple act of putting your hand on his shoulder relieves some of his tension.  
“But you have ideas right?”

“Stamets and his team are doing good work, despite his occasional… comments.” Stamets, regardless of his senior position, was known to Lorca for his insubordinate statements.

“I’m sure you can keep him in line, you are the Captain after all.” You say. “You still scare me sometimes.”   
Your attempt to lighten the mood at least draws a small grin from him, and he places his hand on your knee, moving closer to you.

“I only want the Klingon to be fearful of me.” He says, the look on his face changing from frustration to something closer to determination. “They oughta be, don’t you think?”

Though he knows the answer already - you have every faith in Gabriel Lorca.


End file.
